A Simple Dream Turns Into a Reality
by kenuzuki123
Summary: I'm new to writing stories and Tales of Symphonia is my favorite game thus far. So, please don't hate me if this is bad. Although all reviews are appreciated!


A Simple Dream Turns Into a Reality

 _Damn…another stupid day of school finished…I honestly don't know how much more of these advanced classes I can handle especially with the finals coming up in two weeks…_

Oh yeah, this was my everyday life, AP classes started hitting me rough these past few weeks and my brain is really having time keeping up. What makes things worse is that I rarely have any time to enjoy myself at home since I have to go work just to get enough money to pay for the rent. The name's Ken by the way, seventeen years old living in the United States of America.

Hell, as if my own life wasn't tough enough, presidential elections turned so many people against one another since the choices we had weren't so great…I barely came home today and thank goodness my parents were out still at their jobs. I'm so done that I'll just kick back for a bit and just skip work today…hopefully I won't get the boot.

Anyways, I decided to go to my room and leave my backpack and laptop next to my bed and took of my shoes. I just laid down and sighed as I watched the ceiling. Man would I give anything for just one day of something new and exciting. Ahh but there was one game that was on my mind that I always beat over and over again, _Tales of Symphonia._

I play it whenever I have free time or during the weekends and that game is so addicting and amazing. Angels, renegades, saving the world, how amazing would that be if I got to experience something like that. I soon felt the darkness take over me as my eyes slowly shut tight. The last thing I could hear was a loud boom before passing out from exhaustion.

"Lloyd…Lloyd Irving wake up!"

 _Huh? That voice sounded so familiar to me…could it be?_ I slowly open my eyes and at just the nick of time, see an eraser fly across the room and hit someone behind me.

"Ow..!"

 _There was no way…_ I slowly turned from my seat and saw the (famous) boy clothed in red. The dual swordsman Lloyd Irving. I could tell this was a damn dream because nothing else could explain how I could be in this classroom seeing him so close to me as if I was actually seeing him in person.

Then, I see the professor who was none other than Raine Sage walk towards him and oh my god was she more pretty up clos- Ahh I didn't think that…not at all…

"How do you manage to sleep standing?" She crossed her arms over her chest as she raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not amused from his tendency to fall asleep during any lesson. Now that I think about it, there's no way Lloyd would even get past middle school with his level of knowledge.

"Ugghh Professor Sage, is…is class over?" The swordsman blinked and shook his head.

She sighs and turns around to walk back towards the front of the class. "Let's have someone else answer the question. Genis how about you?"

The half-elf boy perked up and immediately stood up from his seat. "Yes, Raine."

I already knew what he was going to say, so I decided to have some fun with my dream. I turned to Lloyd and grinned. "Hey Lloyd, you can see and hear me right? How do you keep sleeping in class like that? There's no way I could pull that off without getting in trouble."

He turned his gaze towards me and smiled. "Of course I can I'm not THAT dumb! Besides I think it just happens on its own…the stuff the professor teaches are kinda boring to me…Oh! Are you coming over for dinner tonight like you promised?"

 _Promised? I don't remember making any promises…oh what the heck I'll just play along._ "Sure! You know I keep my word Lloyd."

"Alright!"

"Ahem!"

We both turn to look at Raine who was glaring at us as she leaned over her desk. "Do you two have something important to share with the rest of the class? Especially you Ken, you usually pay attention the most in here besides Genis."

The both of us shake our head, knowing how she could get when she becomes angry. "No ma'am…"

"Good. Now back to the topic at hand-"

At that instant a blinding light came from way far which was from the chapel. I knew what this meant so I needed to keep quiet or I could call up suspicion.

"W-what was that!?" Lloyd's expression changed to one of shocked and confused.

"Settle down everyone, it seems the time for the oracle has come. I will go check on the chapel, everyone stay here and study on your own." Suddenly, something snapped in my mind. If this was a dream then why weren't everyone's voice a bit different? Even my eyes shouldn't be showing me all this so clearly like it normally does when I'm awake.

"Wait I'm coming with you." Ahh, the voice of the chosen immediately snapped me out of thought and back into the situation at hand.

"No Colette, if it is the oracle then the priests will come to get you." With that said she rushed out of the classroom and followed by two thuds which came from the buckets Lloyd dropped.

"Umm guys…I have to go outside for a minute…I'll be right back." I quickly rushed out without letting anyone ask me anything. I stood in front of the building and looked at myself. I didn't wear the standard school uniform I always have to use for the weekdays, but instead had blue jeans on with a black shirt that had red flames on the sleeves. I also had a sword strapped to my back that was about my height (I'm 5'8 by the way).

Its design was a sleek black hilt which from the weight I somehow didn't pay attention to, I had to be wielding this with both hands unless I can somehow only move it around with one. Its blade was grey with a blue orb in the middle of it which probably was to make it stronger? I don't know but it's awesome looking.

I walked over to a small pond nearby and from the reflection I could see, my eyes were green and I had a soft and puffy hairstyle, kinda like Yuu from that manga Owari no Seraph. I so liked the new look but it did kinda bother me since this isn't how I look at all.

"Hey Ken are you alright?" I turn around and see the trio of Genis, Lloyd and Colette walk towards me.

"Oh hey Genis, I'm fine really. I just needed some fresh air for a bit. Did I worry you?"

"Well yeah, normally you don't act like this so I thought something was bothering you." I smiled and shook my head at this. He was definitely good at pointing out the things I somehow don't know about myself. Wait a minute…bingo! The new look…the different behavior I supposedly have here…this is more than a dream!

"Children what are you doing here?" Speak of the devil and way to ruin my thoughts Frank…

"What's going on Frank? Where did everyone go?" Genis asked redirecting a question at him which caught or interest.

"The desians attacked the chapel and everyone has gone into hiding."

Lloyd then spoke up saying something smart for the day. "You mean they broke the peace treaty as long as we didn't go anywhere near the ranch?"

"Yes…"

I decided to speak up before Genis, just so I can get in with the plot. "Don't worry Frank, we'll go to the chapel and check things out. After all Colette's supposed to go there anyway and we'll all go together."

"Thank you…and be careful."

We nod and he turns around and leaves. "So today's the day huh…well let's not waste any time, I have a bad feeling about this." We rush out of Iselia and only I knew what was going to happen when Genis and Lloyd get caught. I feel really bad for them, but I'm going to quickly sneak away with Colette just so **I** don't get any blame.

Man this feels so weird yet amazing…I don't care if this is a dream or not, I'm traveling with the heroes of Symphonia and I can't wait to hear Kratos' voice. If only I had him as a teacher in my high school…We made our way to the Church of Martel and we could instantly hear the sounds of swords clashing and fireballs? (At least that's what I can make out of the magic sound effect).

"Guys…be careful, we haven't fought against desians so we don't know what kind of weapons they have." I HAD to say desians because I would completely change the course of the world if I said renegades. Geez it's kinda hard to live in spoilers without saying anything about it.

"Yeah…c'mon everyone let's go and take them out!" Lloyd walks up the steps first, followed by Genis and third to be Colette if she hadn't fallen.

"Oww…"

I quickly look up at Lloyd and wave my hand so he could continue walking. I helped her to her feet and frown. "You alright Colette?"

She gave me her damn innocent adorable smile that just drives me crazy. I wanna call her CUTE…but then it would be really awkward. "Yeah I'm okay."

We then walked up behind Genis and caught up to the two right when Botta says his first words in the game. "Where is the Chosen?" An old woman slowly steps back and as luck would have it, one of the renegades noticed us and alerted him. "Lord Botta there she is." He turns to look at us or more precisely Colette. "Chosen, your life is mine."

Cue in over-protecting best friend. Lloyd draws out one sword from his left sheath and grits his teeth. "I won't let you desians get away with anything!" Then, the 'desians' started to laugh which caused more anger in Lloyd as well as Genis. "What's so funny?" "Well then, die at the hands of the desians you so hate."

At this, we all drew out or weapons with my immediate reaction was to draw out my sword with both hands and slam it to the ground causing small rocks to hit one of them. "Stone Blast!" Genis moved as far back as he could and charged up his standard spell. "Fire Ball!" Three balls of flame came out of his Kendama and hit the same renegade I did and Lloyd finished him off with- "Demon Fang!" I quickly blocked the attack from the other that approached me. Colette ran towards him and quickly span her Chackrams at his back. "Ring Whirlwind!"

He grunted and I quickly pushed him back thus without really thinking, did another arte. "Wolf Fury!" I grabbed my sword only with my left hand and started a barrage of multiple hits, finishing with a blow that sent him flying against the church wall. "Whoa…that's something new…" I looked at my sword and the blue sphere glowed red for a few seconds for some reason I didn't understand.

I looked back to chapel and the big buff version wielding a weapon I really should remember what it's called appeared. "Do not get in our way!" With this guy we were going to struggle with, and quite frankly I think Genis had some gels on hand. Lloyd and I ran towards him and attacked him, forcing him to go into defense while Genis charged up another spell.

Lloyd and I landed a few hits, but he shrugged most of them off and pushed us back when he slammed his weapon on the ground. "Stone Blast!" "Ring Whirlwind!" Colette and Genis landed a few more hits, but were a bit exhausted. They sink to their knees, as well as Lloyd. "Damn…this guy's really tough!"

At this point I tried to get up, but something or someone whispered very close to me. " _You know well what you do…it is not your time to take action."_ I was about to turn back and see what it was, but then a loud noise got my attention. Was I damn happy to see who had to come on schedule.

"W-who are you?" Lloyd looked at the man, probably confused. He looks back from the corner of his eye, giving a neutral expression. "Get out of the way." This did make Lloyd a bit angry, but he kept his cool. We all got back up on our feet and I stand a bit behind Kratos.

 _Alright…gotta keep it together…I can't embarrass myself in front of him._ He charged at the man and gave a few hits, followed by mine and Lloyd's. "Demon Fang!" "Demon Fang!" "Wolf Fury!" We landed enough hits to take him down for good…even though it's just too weird for me to yell out artes since I don't technically have any fighting experience. Hand-to-hand I'm good at, swordplay…not so much.

"Phew…glad that's done with…" _This sword is hard to use, I guess in this body I have an exsphere or something if I'm able to wield it._ Genis jumped a bit from amazement. "Wow this guy's incredibly strong." Lloyd being his usual self, got a bit jealous from hearing that. "Y-yeah, I-I suppose so." Kratos turns to face us and drew his sword back into its sheath. "Is everyone alright? Hmm, no one seems to be hurt."

At that moment, his exsphere shined catching our attentions. "Is that an exsphere?" Kratos ignored his question from my point of view, and for a split second I thought he gave me a strange look. I'm probably just seeing things from being a bit tired. Phaidra, the old lady from before came out from the temple and looks at Kratos. "How can I ever thank you for saving the Chosen?"

He turns to Colette with an unchanged look. "I see. So this girl is the next Chosen." She snaps back into her thought from what I could see…she's just as quick to lose into thought as Lloyd does. "That's right! I have to go accept the oracle. Grandmother, I'm going to undergo the trial now."

Here's where the bit of info I know comes into play. I look back at my sword and repeat the words that echoed through my mind. _You know well what you do…it is not your time to take action._ What did that mean…? Am I not supposed to do something? I already know by just being here I already slightly changed the course of history, but nothing major has happened. Still, that voice sounded so familiar…

"Ken? Hello, are you there?" "H-huh?" I blink and look over to Lloyd who was waving his hand in front of my face, having a slightly worried face. "You spaced out there for a minute. Are you okay?" I saw everyone have their eyes set on me, but Kratos' gaze was what gave me chills down my spine. "I'm fine r-really don't worry. Let's just go inside and get this done with."

"Alright now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Kratos looked away and merely shook his head at us. Something doesn't seem right, but I'm just going to let it slide. I'm here to enjoy myself, not to be under the same stress like back in my everyday life. "This isn't a field trip you know." With that said, we follow him inside the Church of Martel to begin the first step of Colette's journey. Something I'll be able to experience unlike anything else before…


End file.
